Monster
by Tabby34x
Summary: "Jane, what are you? What's going on?" He asked, finally realizing that I was hiding something. "It's noth-" "I know that it's not nothing. Tell me. I won't hate you or whatever you think will happen." "I-I can't." I stammered. He set his hands on my shoulders, looking straight into my eyes. "Tell me." I broke down. "...Fred...I'm a werewolf." FredxOC PERMANENT HIATUS.


_Monster?  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here, looking through the windows._

_~Monster-Meg and Dia_

**Chapter 1-The Beginning**

I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I was bundled up in the thick, fluffy comforter, preserving my warmth.

My eyes were glassy as I watched the ceiling. A milky film covered my eyes, showing that I was reliving an event.

_I stood in the field, looking around me. Where was Alice? _

_A piercing scream erupted through the night air. _

_I ran to the forest at the sound._

_My breathing was heavy. I continued running through the forest, scratching my arms from the branches reaching out. My eyes swerved around me, searching for a sign of Alice._

_"Jane! Help me! It's a werew-" Her voice was cut off by a large growling, and the sound of something ripping to shreds. I ran immediately._

_I saw her pale blonde head, similar to my own, lying on the grass. To her right, was a white wolf-like creature. It's fur was snow white and fluffy. The scary part was it's blood red eyes. It growled as I approached Alice. _

_"Please." I whispered, kneeling down next to Alice. My sister couldn't die. Not my twin sister._

_"I love you, Jane." She sputtered, blood spotting around her mouth._

_"What did he do to you?"_

_She pointed to her stomach, where a gash was spewing blood, staining her clothes cherry red._

_Tears welled up in my eyes. "Please. Don't leave." My voice broke. I started sobbing, leaning onto her. When I looked back up, the life in her eyes was gone. __Warm tears trickled down my face._

_Hot breath warmed the back of my neck. I turned to stare into the blood red eyes of the beast._

_It seemed to grin as it took in my fearful expression._

_I closed my eyes, awaiting death. "This is it." I muttered._

_Pain bloomed behind my lids and red spots clouded my vision. I'm dying. I opened my eyes._

_I was in a cloud as my body plopped onto the floor. I was numb, no pain, no emotion, no thoughts. My vision faded in and out._

_I wasn't dying like I thought I would. I thought that my life would replay in my head, however short that ten years was. There was no light to look into, just a cavernous pit of death._

_I faded out of consciousness. The last thing that I heard was the shouts of a couple finding my body, and the last thing I saw was the swishing of robes._

The glassiness over my eyes faded, and I felt the tears trickling down my face once again, just like they were the night Alice died.

I was now the creature that killed her. A _werewolf._

I hated it. I couldn't stand being anything similar to that beast. Now, every month, I turned into a monster, killing and shredding everything in my path.

A wizard couple was nice enough to take me in. They had found me in the forest, unable to die. They healed me, provided things that I needed, everything. They were now my parents. My real parents, who were purebloods, had been killed by the beast that same night, and we, Alice and I, were running to find somewhere to stay.

I was a "normal" young witch, if you could call it that. I was raised by a witch and wizard couple, and had just gotten my Hogwarts letter.

It would be my first experience at a wizarding school. I could just imagine the embarrassment that I would feel when the professors found out that I was a werewolf.

I was getting my supplies in the morning, whenever that would come.

* * *

I walked along the streets of Diagon Alley, gripping my mother's hand tightly.

I needed a wand, cauldron, and books.

We walked into Gringott's and got some galleons. The goblins peered at my over their glasses, raising their eyebrows. It was almost as if I could hear what they were thinking. _"A werewolf? At Hogwarts?" "Foul beast! Take your fleas elsewhere." _

It was just a rough guess, but I knew that they would be thinking somewhat along the lines of that.

As we walked out, I noticed a pair of redheads grinning at me. They looked around my age; eleven.

I released my mother's hand, embarrassed. I looked up at her, asking for permission to go over to them. She nodded.

I jogged over to the twins.

"I'm Fred. Fred Weasley." One boy spoke.

The one identical to him spoke next. "And I'm George, the cuter, smarter, funnier, more att-"

"Shut up!" Fred whacked him in the face playfully.

"I'm Jane, Jane Wellbrough." I reached out a hand for them to shake.

* * *

I sat on the train, alone, staring out the window. A familiar voice woke me up from my trance.

"Hey, Jane." Fred and George chorused.

"Hey..." I spoke quietly, not wanting to speak.

"You okay?" Fred asked, a line on his forehead. In the short few days that we've known each other, we had become close. I didn't want to get too close in fear of him finding out.

I waved him off. "Peachy."

He raised an eyebrow. "Okay..."

George interrupted. "What house do you think you'll be in?"

I shrugged.

"I want to be in Gryffindor." Fred and George spoke at the same time.

"Um...Ravenclaw?"

They pouted. "You don't want to be with us?" They made puppy dog eyes.

I chuckled. "Of course not." A snort escaped. I started bursting into laughter at the sound. Fred and George were pointing at me and laughing.

A blush warmed my cheeks.

The train arrived at the massive castle, glowing with the fire-light.

" 'ere we are!" Hagrid, the hairy gamekeeper called.

We rode in boats in groups of four. As soon as I crawled into a boat, Fred and George followed, dragging a boy with dreadlocks behind them.

"This, my dearest Jane, is Lee Jordan. He is the master of quidditch." George winked as Lee blushed. Lee was obviously uncomfortable with being manhandled by the twins.

A smug grin spread across my face. "Well, Lee, I'm sorry that you have to be around this lot. They're a bit..." I forgot what to say. "Weird..." I eventually said.

"Hey!" They glared at me. I just grinned back.

* * *

I sat with the Sorting Hat on my head. The brim of the cap covered my eyes, creating blackness. I was immediately reminded of that fateful night that I was changed...

_Aha! Another werewolf, I see._

Another? There was another one?

_Why, yes. You will meet him soon...Hehehe... _He chuckled, making me wonder what the heck was going on.

...Well, what house will I be in?

_Well, you're cunning enough to be Slytherin. You're desire to prove yourself fits Gryffindor. You value smarts... But you're care for others drives you. You make sure everyone is safe but you, so that puts you in..._

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

A cheer erupted from a table covered in gold and black.

"Welcome home." I whispered to myself.


End file.
